6'2
by invisible.m.m.e.j
Summary: Blossom is in search for a guy she has never met. She is looking for a boy that is exactly 6 foot 2 inches. When will she meet her mystery... height? Summer? July? She may never find him, who knows? She is at a loss and writes a song to sing in her towns talent search. With Bubbles and Buttercup at her side, will they help? Or will they give her the cold shoulder? BlossomXBrick
1. Prologue

**6'2 by invisible.m.m.e.j**

**So I have been wanting to start a new story for sometime now. I was listening to the radio and this song came on called 6'2 by Marie Miller and I thought it would be perfect to do. I just want to say that the girls are not sisters but really close friends, the boys are brothers. They all look like regular people. So without further ado... here is 6'2.**

-(";")-

"Bloss, what kinda of boy do you want to marry?" I was asked this question my one of my dearest friends, Bubbles.

"Oh, here we going again." Buttercup said, also another dear friend.

"Be quiet, Buttercup, I talk about this a lot and you have talked about it too, so don't even go there with me!" Bubbles said, "Now Blossom, please tell me."

"Okay," I started, looking at my seven year old friends, "Well, for some reason I want him to be tall, 6'2, I want him to be different like I am, I would like his eyes to be red and his hair a deep orange, maybe down to his shoulders. I would want to meet him on the first of July so we could hold hands as the fireworks go off, and I would want to marry him in April."

"Well, sounds want you know what you want." Bubbles smiled.

"Yeah I kinda do." I say with laugh.

"Just don't get too carried away on us, okay Bloss?" Buttercup asked.

"I won't." I tell her with a smile.

**NINE YEARS LATER**

Ah. It was such a relief to be free from school. I mean don't get me wrong or anything, I loved school to death. It sure beat sitting at home listening to my foster parents bicker all day. They do take care of me and all but sometimes they are just too much to handle. Enough about them, it's time to kick back and relax with my girls!

I walked home by myself, I was meeting Bibs and BC at the little Cafe in town at five. I walked in the front door of my house and it was reasonably quiet. I looked around the house only to find May, my foster mom in the kitchen crying.

"May, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Rick." That was all she said.

"What about him?" I was trying to get more information out of her.

"He left. We were both mad and he was going to leave and I said that he won't be able to come back in because the locks would be changed. I didn't mean it, Blossom, I didn't mean it." She sobbed.

"Now you don't know that."

"Yes, I do. You should have seen him Blossom, he was livid."

"That doesn't mean he won't come back. You two have had your share of fights many times before and he always came back. I see the he looks at you," She peered at me, "He looks at you like Flynn Rider looks at Rapunzel in Tangled."

"Really?"

"Really. Now I have a question for you, could I join the talent show the town is holding?"

"When is it?" May asked.

"This is the last week in May so next week they will be having the Townsville Talent show. It takes place all of summer but ends Fourth of July weekend. Whoever wins gets to perform at the Fourth of July fireworks, only about an hour or so before. More details to come." I said.

"I guess. But I want to be there backstage every time!" She said.

"Thank you so much for this!" I said as my eyes almost came out of my head.


	2. Chapter 1: the beginning

**Hello again. I really hope you liked the first chapter and yeah... That's about it. The disclaimer is only said in the prologue so I will not be stating it again.**

**-(":")-**

I stood there in front of the cafe watching it slowly rain. Bubbles and Buttercup had left with very displeasing looks on their faces. I don't think they were happy that I was entering in the Townsville Talent Show. Was it because they wanted to enter as well? I even asked and they said no. Bubbles said she would be at every show cheering me on. I know that not many singers make it, but I just know that I can. It's like a gut feeling, ya know?

It didn't look like the rain would be letting up anytime soon, so I just started to make my way home. I was completely soaked when I reached my house. I didn't care.

"How are your friends?" May asked.

"Fine." I said. "I am going to go practice now."

"Okay, just let me know what song you are going to do."

I walked up stairs to my room. It was pretty big, I mean it took up a whole floor. May and Rick didn't like any of the rooms upstairs so they took the basement. The upstairs of the house was originally four bedrooms and a bathroom. Rick got some construction workers to tear down the walls in between each room and take out the doors I didn't need, replace them with new walls. I had one room still look like a room but I turned it into a walk-in closet with the help of May. Rick and May helped me paint my walls a dark pink and when Rick was putting on the final coat of paint, May and I blew glitter on the walls.

My bed was a light pink canopy bed, queen sized. I had a white table next to it with a pink lamp and the book *Eleanor and Park* by Rainbow Rowell. In the drawer was a composition notebook with a black pen. I had many windows in my room, due to the fact it was four rooms put together. One set of windows lead to a large section on roof, I opened one of the three windows and crawled out with my composition note book, black pen, and my red guitar.

I had previously written in some songs by other artist so I flipped to those and pick one called All of The Stars by Ed Sheeran. It was one of my favorites. I ran threw the cords multiple times just to get the feel of them. I then began to strum while slightly singing along. I heard some rustling coming from the ground, it sounded much bigger than the local dog that sometimes gets loose around the block. I sat my guitar inside my window and slowly slid my way to see what was making the rustling down below.

"Hello?" I asked. I didn't hear anything but rustling. "Who's down there?" Still no answer so I went back into my room and closed the window after I got everything back inside.

I turned on my Surface 2 and clicked my pink keyboard in place. While I was waiting for it to start up I went downstairs to get something to snack on. I went to the kitchen and found some cookies that May had probably made in her sadden state. I put several on a plate and went back upstairs.

I put in my password for my computer and didn't waste anytime to open up Google Chrome. I then went to the Townsville City website and soon found the entry form to fill out. I filled it out with the correct information.

_Name: Blossom Duggard **(Remember that she is adopted, I do plan on changing her last name to Utonium)**_

_Parents/Guardian if under the age of 18: May and Rick Duggard_

_Age: 16_

_Email: blossxred45 __**(please note this is a fake email)**_

_Act: Singing and playing guitar_

_Music selection if needed: no accompaniment, title of song is All of the Stars by Ed Sheeran_

_Date of entry: 5/27/2014_

_Picture: file;upload complete_

I hit enter and the screen came up with a note that said thank you for entering and that they would be emailing me the time, date, and location I am going to be playing at.

I finished my cookies and as I was doing so my phone started to ring with the special ring tone I set for Bubbles.

"Hey-Yo." I answered my phone.

"Hey, B, I wanted to apologize for anything BC and I did to send you the wrong message at the cafe. We are excited for you its just that," She paused, "We only have this summer and next summer, maybe half of the summer after that before we are off to college. We just didn't want to miss out on any B time, ya feel me?"

"Yeah, I feel ya. But I won't be able to trust the drummer or the lead guitarist because they do understand me the way you guys do." I said trying to hint Bubbles where I was going with this.

"You don't mean?"

"Oh, but I do mean." I held the phone away from my ear as she squealed for joy.

We talked a little bit after that, telling her that I would give her more information once I got an email back.

Needless to say I went to sleep with a smile on my face.

**_O.o_**

I woke up the following morning and went downstairs to cook breakfast for May. She did have a rough day yesterday and I just want her to be as happy as I was.

I made her favorites. Chocolate chip pancakes, fried eggs, and hash browns. It didn't take long for the pancakes, so I put those in the microwave to keep them warm. I then started the hash browns and the eggs at the same time. The hash browns didn't take as long as the eggs so I just push them back off the heat. The fried eggs finished shortly after the hash browns and I made May a plate with three chocolate chip pancakes, two fried eggs and a scoop of hash browns. I then made her some coffee and put the right amount of sugar and creamer in it, then took it too her room.

In her room was no one but her, as I expected. She was still asleep. I looked at the time as saw it was almost ten o'clock. She is usually up by nine. I knock in her door and she stirs slightly.

"May, it's time to get up. I made your favorites. Chocolate chip pancakes, fried eggs, and hash browns, I also made you coffee." I said.

She perked up after I said coffee. I should've started with that.

"Are you okay?" I asked when she was more awake.

"I'm fine." She said.

"No, you know what, get up." I said rather aggressively.

"What?" She had the look of disbelief on her face.

"Yeah, you heard me, I said get up."

"Okay, I'm up, I'm up." She gave me a defeated look.

"There are two things we are doing today. Going shopping with Bubbles and you are then going to the karate with Buttercup." I ordered.

"Why?"

"In the great words of Max from 2 Broke Girl, fine doesn't mean fine. The scale goes; great, good, okay, I hate you, fine. That's one reason. The next reason is that when Bubbles has a break up we go shopping and then BC takes her to karate with her and Bubbles beats some bag or person up. She feels great afterwards." I explain.

"Okay, fine, I will get dressed and you call your friends and explain to them what we are doing."

Yes, it totally worked. I so thought it wouldn't.

I went back upstairs to call Bubs and BC, and check my email. I started up my laptop and started calling. Bubbles was down for shopping and karate and so was BC, she just wasn't excited about the shopping. I logged onto my email and looked to see if I got anything from the cities email. I surprisingly did. It said:

_Dear Ms. Duggard,_

_Thank for entering the 2014 Townsville Talent search. Below are the dates you will be performing and the exact requirements needed for each performance set to your act. Just a reminder this is an elimination talent show._

_June 2: none_

_June 11:none_

_June 16:live music more than guitar_

_June 21:make a music video, one not already done_

_June 25:recreate music video_

_June 29:live music other than guitar _

_July 1:none_

_July 4:none_

_BIG SUMMER BLOW OUT CONCERT FOR THE WINNER ONLY_

_August 4_

_Again, thank you for entering, the best of luck to you, _

_Ms. Bellum_

_Secretary to the Mayor_

I was so excited to tell everyone. First I just needed to mark every performance down and print off the email. I did and it took no time at all.

I was ready in the next five minutes, putting my hair onto a neat side braid. I had on a pair of dark jean shorts with a hot pink flowy tank top. I then threw on my hot pink flip flops and was out the door with May. She rode in the passenger seat of my car, a 2003 Honda Astra. It was a little four door silver car, nothing fancy. I drove to pick up Buttercup first.

"Morning, BC." I said as she got into the back seat of my car.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get this over with so we can go beat some people up, right May?" Buttercup asked.

"Uh, sure." May said unsure of Buttercup's judgement.

I pulled up to Bubbles house, if you still even call it that. I mean it was huge, not like mansion huge, but huge nonetheless.

"Morning, Bubs." I said as she slid in to the only spot left which was behind me.

"Morning, so I was thinking we could go shopping and after lunch we could get our hair done. I know that I need it done, but it will also be a great self esteem builder for May. Don't you think?" The question was directed towards May, she nodded in response, "Great because I know this guy the just does amazing work with hair. So I called him up as soon as Blossom told me what happened and he scheduled us in for one o'clock." She explained.

"What about kicking some ass?" Buttercup asked.

"Oh, I figured you would want to do that so I asked if you and May could go first then me and B." Bubs said.

"Fine, I need my hair cut anyways." BC said with a shrug.

"Sounds awesome, Bubs. I was just thinking about wanting to get my haircut and maybe dye it too." I said driving to the mall.

"Fabulous!" She said as I stopped at the stop sign.

I pulled into the mall shortly thereafter and found a parking spot close to the doors. I shut of my car and everyone got out. I locked my car and we all walked into the mall, Bubbles immediately went to Rue 21. We found some clothes for us and a ton for May, we had our own little fashion show in the dressing rooms. We checked out, then walked across the way to Victoria's Secret. May got a few things while I got the really neat extra-large sweatshirt, because sweatshirts are meant to be huge! It was almost lunch and Buttercup wouldn't shut up about being hungry.

We walked over to the food court and we split up. May wanting Italian, BC wanting Chinese food, and me and Bubs wanting Subway. As me and and Bubs got our sandwiches and were filling our drinks, I finished mine and was waiting on Bubs to finish hers that was when I noticed the three boys on the elevator. They must be here for food. I watched them get off and head in the direction of where we are. I was as chill as possible except when I noticed the tallest one of three, he had red eyes, and dark orange hair that went down to about his shoulders. I tilted my head to the side confused. How?

"B, are you okay," Bubb's asked getting me out of my trance.

"Yeah, I'm good. You ready?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's go find May and BC."

"Sure." I said following, not being able to get those eyes out of my head.

I am glad that he didn't know that I was looking at him, but then I had the sense of someone looking at me. I looked over my shoulder to see the boy with red eyes looking right at me. My breath caught in my throat. His eyes were breath-taking, literally. I turned away, suddenly afraid that he wouldn't be the one I have been dreaming about since I was eight years old.

We found May and BC sitting at a table. We sat down across from them and began eating our lunch. I didn't mention what, who I saw to anyone, not yet. We finished lunch and it was Bubbles turn to rush everyone because we were on our way to the solon in the mall. We reached the solon and Bubbles was immediately hugged by a guy with extremely good hair.

"Bubbles!" He said while hugging my friend.

"Mr. Fab!" Bubbles squealed as she hugged back.

"So this must be Buttercup and May," He said looking at me and Buttercup.

"You got one right. This is Blossom and this is May. May has those special instructions I told you about over the phone." She told Mr. Fab.

"Ah, yes. I remember. Come, come." He ushered May to a seat and started to wash her hair.

"Buttercup, you are going to go with Lynda. Lynda, take Buttercup and give her layers and make it right here at her shoulders." Mr. Fab instructed as he showed her where to stop cutting.

"Okay, Ms. May, we are going to give you the ultimate makeover."

"I'm ready, do whatever you think is best." She said with a smile on her face.

I watched as her long hair got cut into a really cute bob. It worked with her dark hair. He then put some highlights in it and moved to BC.

BC's hair was cut to just a little bit below her shoulder, she got a peek-a-boo color. Well, it wasn't really peek-a-boo because it was lime green. Don't get me wrong, it looks amazing on her. I just don't see how it is a peek-a-boo because of the lime green and her black hair. She looks pretty fabulous either way though. After her and May were done they went to BC's "kicking ass" training.

"Blossom," Lynda called, "What are thinking you want done with your hair today?"

"Well, I was thinking that I could get it cut to just above my shoulders and get some red at tips of my hair." I suggested.

"Sounds wonderful!"

"Blossom are you sure you want to cut your hair the short?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah, it's time for a change." I said with a smile.

"Okay, I can't wait to see the final product!" She said with an excited smile.

She washed my hair and then began trim the edges. "You have enough hair here, would you like to donate to Locks of Love?"

"Sure." I said with a smile.

She my hair into a loose ponytail that was just a little under my shoulders, so she would need to cut some more off after she cut the ponytail. "Alrighty, we will send this off to the Locks of Love company. They will be glad to have such wonderful hair." Lynda said.

She cut my hair to my desired length and then finished drying it. She then mixed up the red dye for the ends of my hair. "How much do you want red?" She asked.

"About up to my chin." I said.

She did and put the ends of my hair in tinfoil. "Now wait here for thirty minutes." She instructed.

I sat there and watched Bubbs get her hair done and played on my phone and watched the clock thinking that this was the longest thirty minutes of my life. I groaned having enough looking down at my phone, I looked up to notice that the boy I saw from earlier was walking past with his friends. We made eye contact, he actually stopped and we were just kinda looking at each other. I mean, he didn't look half bad either. But why is he staring at me. I am definitely not something to look at.

His friend with the blonde hair nogged his arm, but the red head's eyes never left mine. The blonde said something and the redhead said something back but I suck at reading lips so I couldn't tell what they were saying to each other. Finally the black haired fellow started getting upset and left. The blonde looked in the window and noticed Bubbles.

"Bubbs, I think you have an admire." I said.

"Me! What about you?" She defended. I gave her a confused look, "Don't you dare look at me like that. I saw you looking at that red head for a good five minutes!" The bell of the shop rang and we both looked at the door.

"Blossom, darling, come back here to get your hair washed!" Lynda called. I looked over at Bubbs and she just shrugged her shoulders.

I got up from the chair and walked back to Lynda. She undid the tinfoil from my hair and then began washing it. She told me not to wash my hair everyday otherwise the dye will come out faster. She told me to get some dry shampoo to put at my roots so they don't get as greasy as fast. She lead me back to the chair and blow dried my hair.

"What do you think?" She asked, smiling proud of her work.

"I love it!" I said with a big smile.

"Good! I'm so glad." Lynda said with an even bigger smile.

"Oh, B, your hair looks amazing!" Bubbles said with a smile.

We got up out of our chairs and Bubbles went to go pay but Mr. Fab.

"Consider this one on me Bubbles." Mr. Fab said.

"But Mr. Fab," She started and was cut off.

"I insist Bubbles. You are my regular, think of it as a 'You made it halfway thru high school' gift." Mr. Fab said.

"Thank you!" She said and gave him a hug.

"It's my pleasure." He said hugging her back.

We left and were walking towards the gym in the mall.

"Hey, Bubbs, was it those boys that came into the salon?" I asked.

"Yeah it was, the blonde's name is Boomer but I didn't catch the others guys name." She said with a small smile.

"Oh," was all I said.

We walked in silence and finally made it to the gym. We soon found BC and May at the punching bag. It looked like May was looking a lot better. She actually had a smile on her face.

"Yeah, punch it! Harder!" Buttercup screamed at May. I looked at Bubbles and smiled.

"Go, May, go!" Bubbles and I screamed together.

"Holy crap, guys! You scared me." May said.

"I think you need some pumped up music." I said as I plugged in my phone to the stereo there, "It's okay if I use this right?" I ask the worker there.

"Yeah sure, go ahead." She said.

I turned on 'So What' by Pink. She is amazing for this kinda stuff.

"B, is this what I think it is?" Bubbles asked and I nodded, "Then turn it up!" I laughed at what she said.

"May! Take this one!" I said.

"I guess I just lost my husband, I don't know where he went, so I'm gonna drink my money, I'm not gonna pay his rent," She sang way off key but was having a good time.

"Nope!" I yelled

"I got a brand new attitude and I'm gonna wear it tonight, I wanna get in trouble, I wanna start a fight," She sang still off key.

"Na na na na na na na I wanna start a fight, na na na na na na na I wanna start a fight." Buttercup sang, she was on key though. That's her favorite part.

"So, so what, I'm still a rock star, I got my rock moves, and I don't need you. and guess what, I'm having more fun, and now that we're done, I'm gonna show you tonight, I'm alright, I'm just fine, and you're a tool, so, so what, I am a rock star, I got my rock moves, and I don't want you tonight." We all sang or rather screamed and dancing really horribly.

"Uh check my flow, aw." Bubbles tried to rap. "The waiter just took my table, and gave it to Jessica Simps,"She sang.

"Shit!" BC screamed because Bubbles likes to stay away from the cussing.

"I guess I'll go sit with drum boy, at least he'll know how to hit. What if this song's on the radio, then somebody's gonna die. I'm gonna get in trouble, my ex will start a fight," Bubbles continued to sing.

"Na na na na na na na he's gonna start a fight, na na na na na na na we're all gonna get in a fight!" I screamed with all my might.

You weren't there, you never were, you want it all, but that's not fair, I gave you life, I gave my all, you weren't there, you let me fall."May sang again, "Go Blossom!"

"No, no, no, no, I don't want you tonight, you weren't there, I'm gonna show you tonight, I'm alright, I'm just fine, and you're a tool, so, so what, I am a rock star, I got my rock moves, and I don't want you tonight! Ba da da da da da," I then stuck out my tongue just like Pink.

"That was so much fun!" May said as the music was turned down, I assumed by the worker.

"Yeah, we should do that more often." Buttercup said.

"Yeah, I think you should. It was hot." A masculine voice said.

I turned around to see the three boys that I have seen just about everywhere today.

"What the hell!" Buttercup screamed, "Were you watching us the whole time."

"Yeah, pretty much." The guy with the black hair said shrugging his shoulders.

"Why I oughta," I cut Buttercup before she could say anything else.

"Buttercup!" I said sternly.

"What? I wasn't going to do anything."

"Yeah, sure you weren't." I said.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again Boomer, but I think we should be going. I hope to see you again on better circumstances." Bubbles said making peace.

We all walked to my car and then I drove back to my house, Bubbles and Buttercup came along.

-(":")-

**So that is the first chapter. I will most likely put Author Notes at the end of the chapter and at the beginning of the chapter I will tell you if it is important of not! So I looked earlier this week at how many reads I got and I was like holy shit! I had just a little over 100, I was stoked! thank you so much! I hope the cover is okay, if someone wants to make a new one, I wouldn't mind at all. Mine is absolutely awful!**

**Thank you for reading,**

**M.**


	3. Chapter 2: Talent Everywhere

It is less than a week until the talent show. I am currently freaking out at Bubbles house. This is not okay, I am not okay. I don't know if I can do this anymore. Bubbs and BC are trying to get me to make since but I am failing, I can't make a coherent sentence I am so nervous.

"What are you so nervous about, B?" BC asked.

"That people will think I am awful and I will make a fool of myself and it will be awful all the way around." I explained.

"Well, we can help." Bubbs said, "That is what we have been trying to do for the past hour."

"Just grab your guitar and practice with us." BC suggested.

"But that's the issue here, I can do just fine with you guys here, it's with other people is the problem." I said.

It felt good to get that off my chest. Bubbles excused herself to take a phone call. My guess is that it is with that Boomer guy she has been texting non-stop. When she came back into her room she had the biggest smile on her face. I have seen that look too many times before.

"What are you doing?" I asked, very worried about she is doing.

"You're going to thank me later!" She said pulling BC and I out to her baby blue bug.

She did grab my guitar before we left, though. I had a real bad feeling something bad's about to happen. Anyways, she drove to a house I have never seen before. It was quite lovely, actually. It was big, but definitely different than Bubbles' house. It was maybe a little bit bigger than mine. Bubbles pulled into the driveway and we got out of her car. She started walking in the house like she owned the place. She did knock on the door, and the blonde haired kid from the mall was there. BC huffed and walked towards Bubbles. I wasn't just going to stand there like a loner, so I went too, much to my dismay. I had my guitar in my hand and followed Bubbles and BC into the house.

"Welcome to my home, Bubbles and friends!" The blonde said with a thrust of his arms upward at the ceiling.

"Boomer, keep it down!" Someone yelled.

"You can shut up too!" Boomer yelled back.

"Bubbs, can you tell me why we're here?" I asked.

"Well, I thought it would be better if you sang your song in front of people who have only heard you sing with a recording. They don't know what you sound like by yourself, so I called up Boomer here and he said to bring you over." She explained.

"Bubbles," I said as my eyes got wide.

"Maybe this wasn't as a good idea as you thought it would be." Boomer said noticing my panicked look.

"B, it's just like if you were in your room with us. It'll be okay." BC said.

I nodded my head slowly and followed them into what I assume is the living room.

"Brick, Butch, I need you in the living room!" Boomer called sitting down on the couch next to Bubbles.

BC sat in a recliner chair and I took a seat on the floor. I dug my guitar out of its case and began tuning. I was so concentrated that I didn't know that the redhead and the black haired boy had walked in. I think that my name was said, but I wasn't for sure.

"B," BC said and got me out of my trance, "You've been tuning for five minutes, you good?" she asked looking worried.

I took a deep breathe and started to strum.

"_You stand with a hand on my waistline, good to see that we're out here in plain sight. I can hear them whisper as we pass by, it's a bad sign, bad sign. Something happens when everybody finds out, see the vultures circling in dark cloud. Love's a fragile little flame, it could burn out, it could burn out, cause they got their cages, they got their boxes, and guns, they are the hunters, we are the foxes and we run._

"_Baby I know places we won't be found and they'll be chasing our tails tryin' to track us down, cause I, I know places we can hide, I know places. Lights flash on the run for the fences. Let them say what they want, we won't hear it. Loose lips, ships sink, all the damn time, not this time. Just grab my hand and don't ever drop it, my love, they are the hunters, we are the foxes, and we run._

"_Baby I know places we won't be found and they'll be chasing our tails tryin' to track us down,_

_cause I, I know places we can hide, I know places. They are the hunters, we are the foxes, and we run. Just grab my hand and don't ever drop it, my love._

"_Baby I know places we won't be found and they'll be chasing our tails tryin' to track us down, cause I, I know places we can hide, I know places. They take their shots, we're bulletproof. I know places, and you know for me it's always you. I know places, and you're dead at night, your eyes so green. I know places, and I know for you it's always me. I know places."_

I finished the song and I looked up to see that everyone was stunned, even Bubbs and BC.

"Was it okay? I can choose another song and still learn it in time but I don't know if it will be ready because it took me awhile to find this song and then make to cover for it too and I think I'm going to stop rambling now." I said slowly trailing off.

I looked at everyone's faces, and they still seemed pretty shocked so I put my guitar away and got up off the floor.

"Okay, I think I'm just going to show myself out. I will catch you guys later, maybe." I said leaving the house feeling more awkward than none.

I let out a sigh and ran my fingers through my hair; I looked up at the sky to see that it was clouding up. I better get home fast, looks like it could rain. I walked the way to Bubbles house, then I at least knew where I was, but I couldn't get the feeling away that someone or something was following me. I made it to Bubbles house and then walked through the park. I had walked to Bubbles house earlier because it was such a nice day out. I took a seat on the park bench as it started to rain.

"Well, isn't this lovely." I said sarcastically.

"It is quite lovely." A voice said.

"Not really," I said as the person sat next to me.

I looked over to see the redhead.

"What are you doing here and not inside somewhere?" He asked looking over at me.

"I don't know." I said, "I deserve to be out here, I guess."

"Why?" He asked inquisitively.

"The look that was on your guys faces proves that I should probably not be doing this so, yeah." I said looking at the ground.

"Are you insane or something?" He asked all of sudden, surprising me.

"I'd like to think I'm both." I said with a small smile.

"You should smile more." He said, having me turn my head to look at him to see if he was serious.

I turned my head away from him and we sat there in silence for a moment.

"Ya know, you are an amazing singer, and you get lost in the music which made me feel something that I have never felt before when listening to someone play live. You shouldn't give up just because you stunned us speechless. That's sometimes a good thing." He said nugging my shoulder.

I took a deep breath, "Thank you."

I looked over at him and he smiled, what a beautiful smile.

"You should smile too," I said as the rain stopped.

"How about you go home, and I got home, we both change into something dry, and I pick you up at noon and we go to lunch?" He smiled.

My insides were screaming at me, with joy obviously. I simply said "Yes" and walked to my house with a smile.

When I got home I ran to my room and pulled on a pair of jean shorts that were really frayed at the ends, a coral flowy tank top with coral-gray-white long cardigan type thing, I don't I was with Bubbles when I got it.

I dried my hair, put on some new makeup, then my gray fedora, and May came up stairs.

"What's going on up here?" She asked.

"I have a lunch date!" I said with the biggest smile I had.

**_O.o_**

I heard the doorbell ring, "May can you get that?" I asked as I was still trying to dry the contents of my purse. I am just thanking May that she didn't get me a leather purse. It was just a plain dirty gray long bohemian purse. It was dry within the minute. I threw everything back in and slipped on my coral Sperry's and ran down the stairs to see, holy shit, I just realized that I don't really know his name! I feel so stupid, right now.

"It was lovely talking with you, May. I can see where Bloss gets her charm and personality." He said with a smile.

"Oh, why thank you, Brick." May said with a smile.

"Well, shall we?" I asked 'Brick'.

"Be home whenever, and remember have fun but not too much fun." May said giving me a hug.

"Okay, May. See you later." I said as Brick lead me out to his car.

I heard May shut the front door and Brick then opened the passenger door for me, "Thank you." I said.

He got in and started the car.

"So we never actually formally met, I'm Blossom." I said and stuck my right hand across the car.

"Brick," He said with a smirk and shook my hand.

We rode in silence for awhile and that was when I took the time to inspect his car.

"Ford Mustang Shelby GT500, good gas mileage, 17 in the city and 28 on the highway, it's red so you are more likely to get stopped by the police because red cars have the tendency to get caught a lot faster than say a blue car, it can also be turned into a convertible on days where it isn't raining, yet again." I said playing with my hair.

"You ramble when you're nervous." He said.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked.

"Yeah," He said.

"Thanks for sugar coating it." I said looking out the window to see that the car had stopped at the local burger joint for high school kids.

He took an umbrella out of his back seat and got out of the car with it up. He came over to my side and opened my door. He also made enough room under the umbrella for me and him. We ran inside and he put down the umbrella down and we got in line to order our food.

"Rule is you can order a burger, but no fries." He said. "I am getting the biggest order of cheese fries there is and we are sharing."

"Good, I love their cheese fries!" I gushed.

It was our turn to order and Brick let me order first, I got a cheeseburger with ketchup, lettuce and pickles and Brick got one with everything, also the largest order of cheese fries. Mmm! We sat down at a table that seated two.

"So, I have to ask, how did you know what my car was? Most girls don't really care." He asked.

"First off, I'm not a normal girl, and second my foster dad taught me everything that I ever needed to know about cars." I said.

"Okay, so was he at work or something when I came over?" He asked.

"Well, you see, he left us." He gave me a confusing look. "I came home from school, the last day of school, and he was gone. I saw May in the kitchen eating Oreos with milk. I knew it was a bad sign because she only eats that when something major has happened. I had only ever seen her eat Oreos and milk one other time a few years back, that was when her dad died." I explain.

"I see." He said.

We fell into a nice silence when our food came.

"Now I have some questions for you." I said after we had finished our burgers and were munching on the cheese fries.

"Go ahead." He said with a wave of his hand.

"How did you know where I live?" I asked because I never did tell him where I lived.

"Um, Bubbles told me." He said sheepishly.

"So you have Bubbles' number?" I asked.

"Yeah, when you left my house everyone kinda got out of that trance that your voice put us in. Bubbles was going to go after you but I said that I would since she is your friend and I thought that you needed to hear that you are a wonderful singer from someone else other than someone who is suppose to say something like that. So she gave me her number, along with Buttercup's and said to text her when I find you." He explained.

"Okay, makes sense. So, Boomer and," I paused not knowing his other friends name.

"Butch, we're brothers." He said not even letting me get to the question.

I nodded, "And who do you live with, Mom, Dad, both?" I asked.

"Neither actually, we live with our aunt." He said.

"Who is your aunt?"

"Sara Bellum."

"Wait, is that the Ms. Bellum that works for the Mayor?" He nodded, "That's so cool! She was the one who emailed me about the show this summer!"

"Yeah, she runs the whole thing. I am surprised that she has never ran for Mayor, the whole town loves her." He explained.

A waitress came up to give us our free ice cream cone and took away the cheese fry plate that we just demolished.

"So, another question, is there any chance of me getting your number?" Brick asked me.

"No." I said with a complete straight face.

He looked so appalled that I just laughed so loud. I wrote it on a napkin and then he took me home soon after that.

**_O.o_**

It was June second. The day of my performance. There were so many good acts here, I felt like I did at Brick's house all over again. This time it was _only _ten times worse.

I had Bubbles come over to my house and she curled my hair, did my makeup and helped me in to my dress. Buttercup just came for "moral support", at least that is what she called it.

I was wearing a very sparkly dress, with rhinestones at the very top of the bodice and sparkly straps with little tassels that go all the way around the bottom of the dress. My shoes were black knee high boots. Bubbles wasn't very fond of the choice but I was not about to budge on this one.

So, here I was sitting backstage, by myself, freaking out. I felt someone's arms wrap around my waist.

"Breathe, Bloss, breathe." He said. It was only then that I realized that I was not breathing.

I took a couple deep breaths and tried to calm myself but it was making things worse.

"I think I'm going to throw up, Brick." I said turning around and hugging him.

"No you're not, it is just nerves that everyone gets." Brick said rubbing my back.

"No its happening!" I said running to the bathroom to throw the contents of my stomach into the sewer system. Someone held my hair back.

"Bloss," Brick said as I crawled out of the stall and sat on the dirty ground, he sat down next to me and I leaned into him, "You're amazing, you know that. It doesn't matter what those judges think. You are an amazing singer and a wonderful person. You never seize to amaze me. You just go out on stage and sing your heart out. It's going to be alright." He said, he will never know just how much of his words I always take to heart.

"So, let's get up off this nasty ass floor before Bubbles has a heart attack." He said.

"That is, if she finds out." I said with a small smile.

"There's the Bloss I know!" Brick said.

I let out a chuckle. It was a kinda awkward coming out of the bathroom with Brick.

"B, there you are. Are you okay?" BC asked, with a worried look.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I looked at Brick, "Just nerves."

"You will be wonderful!" She said.

Bubbles handed me my guitar and I started to tune it. It didn't take long.

"Blossom Duggard!" Someone called.

I probably looked like a deer in a headlight. I walked over to the person who called my name.

"We would like to interview you before you go on." The man with the headset said.

"Okay." I sat down in a chair and they started asking me questions.

"What's your name and tell a little bit about yourself."

"My name in Blossom Duggard, I will be a senior at Townsville High in the fall. I am adopted by May Duggard." He waved his hand in a circular motion to keep talking about May. "She is the best mom in the world and I don't think could've been adopted by a better women. She taught me to be strong and that no matter what happens, I can come talk to her about anything."

"Tell us why you decided to enter in the Townsville Talent Search."

"I entered this competition because I know that this is what I have always wanted to do, just make music and play my own songs. Like Taylor Swift, which is the song I will be singing today." I explained.

"Alright, thank you bunches." I women with red hair and a red suit said.

"You're Blossom, correct?" She said.

"Yes, and who are you?"

"I am Sara Bellum, Brick's aunt." She said with a smile.

"Oh, it's nice to finally meet you." I said as I shook her hand.

"And you. I wanted to meet with you because Brick has been talking non-stop about you and how talented you are. I also wanted to say good luck and Brick better be right." She said with a smile and walked away.

"Blossom Duggard!" My name was called yet again.

I again followed the man with the headset and he lead me to the side of the stage. He was just a very pushy man.

The host talked to me and I talked to him for a little bit. He wished me luck and I was so nervous, I couldn't even walk on stage. The host gave me a little shove. The audience laughed at me as I stumbled on stage.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" Alexa Vega, one of the judges, said.

"Blossom Duggard." I said.

"And what will you being doing." Pitbull said.

"Singing." I said, still very nervous.

"What song?" Victoria Justice asked.

"I know places by Taylor Swift." I said looking for Brick in the audience.

"Please continue then," Jason Derulo said.

I couldn't see Brick, so I took a deep breath and began.

**_O.o_**

The day was over before I knew it and it was physically exhausting. Apparently we, as in Bubbles, Buttercup and myself, we're going over to Brick's house. I was not really informed of this but I guess Bubbles talked to May and they got it all figured out. They had a bag and everything ready in her car.

"So why exactly are we going to their house?" I asked.

"To watch some movies and we brought you clothes so you could changes out of your dress, and we also brought your movie blanket." Buttercup said.

Ah, my movie blanket. That is the blanket that I made that was big enough for like four people. It was a tie blanket, the ones that you cut the edges and tie two different fabrics together. It had hot pink on one side and black on the other. As I started to put the pieces together, it made no sense whatsoever.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"Well, Bubbs here is driving and I'm trying to navigate her in the dark." BC said.

"No shit, Sherlock." I said, very irritated.

"Turn here, Bubbs." BC said.

She turned and went in a couple of house to pull into a gated off driveway. She pressed the intercom button when she stopped the car.

"Hey, guys, we're here." Bubbs said.

"Yeah, open up the damn gate!" BC complained.

"Was that there the last time we were here?" I asked utterly confused.

"Yeah, you were just too freaked out to realize anything." BC said.

"Gee, thanks." I said as Bubbs pulled into the driveway and turned off the car.

"Right this way, ladies." Brick said as he opened the door for us.

I was the last one to enter because I had the most stuff.

"Let me help you." He said as he took my bag from my hand.

"Thank you." I said.

He lead us to the home theater that they have in this huge house. When I walked into the room I saw the big screen, it was like an actual theater but smaller. The screen was big but not as big as at an actual theater and the seats were nothing like something you would see at the movies. They were almost like beds in the front row and the back row was like a big huge couch. The walls were covered with movies, and lamps that were attached to the walls in between the piles of movies, also on the ceiling there was a projector.

"So, what movie are we watching?" Bubbles asked.

"_Into the Storm_." Butch said.

"What?" Buttercup said with wide eyes.

"Are you afraid of tornadoes?" He asked.

"No." She said with a smug look, trying to convince him that she was not scared but infact she really was.

"Is there somewhere I can change?" I asked Brick.

"Yeah, follow me." He said leading me down several hallways and into a room, "This is my room, no one should come in and plus I will be waiting outside the door so you don't get lost back to the movie."

"Thank you, again." I said.

"No problem." He said walking out of his room and closing the door.

I took this chance to look around his room. His room was unlike anything I had ever seen. The ceiling was mostly graffiti and posters of rock bands and football players. Then his bed was like a bunk bed just without the bottom bunk. It was made out of wood and it looked like a king sized bed with red sheets. The bed frame went all the way across the room to attach to the other wall directly across. On ground level there was what looked like a black and red bean bag chair and a platform with a desk, rolling chair and a laptop computer on the desk. There was two bars that were on the bed frame and high enough for him to do pull-ups. There was also a rope that hung from the ceiling, it looked like one of the ones that you have to climb in PE class. The walls were steel plates put together and the floor was wood, but the shelf on the wall was what caught my attention. It had only two picture frames on it. One held a picture of a family, three little boys with their mom and dad, I could easily pick out Brick, he hair and red eyes with the cheesy smile that I have never seen. The next photo was of Brick and a little girl, Brick looked about fourteen in the picture and the little girl looked about seven, they were both quite cute.

I hurried and got dressed in my sweats and t-shirt, then threw my dress and heels back into the bag that Bubbles kindly packed for me. I walked out of Brick's room and saw Brick leaning against the wall. He had his hands stuck in his pocket and it looked like his was thinking really hard.

"Thinking awfully hard there, aren't you?" I asked.

"Maybe." He said with a smirk.

We started walked back to the movie and they were just waiting for us.

"Took you guys long enough." Butch said.

"We made you both popcorn." Boomer said.

"Thanks." We both said at the same time.

I looked down at my feet trying not to laugh.

"Would you want to sit back here with me? I mean they kinda took over the four seats in the front and all thats left is the back and," He trailed off not finishing his sentence.

"I would love to sit next to you." I said with a smile, "I even have a blanket."

"You just came very prepared, didn't you?" He asked.

"Well, it wasn't really me. It was all Bubbles. She had the bag packed for me, so all we had to do was drive over here." I explained to him as we sat down on the couch.

I spread the blanket out and he put his legs so close that I could feel his body heat. It was not a bad when I was really young, there was this horrible storm that hit town. Heavy rain, hail, tree branches falling everywhere. I was terrified little orphan. Next thing I remember were the tornado sirens going off. We didn'out with scratches and was claimed to have asthma. I made out like a rich kid in a candy store compared to the other kids.

I came back to reality and moved closer to Brick, this movie was too much for me to handle. Sensing my discomfort, Brick put his arm around me and whispered in my ear, "It's not real. It's just a movie."

If it was even possible. I moved closer to Brick and buried my face in his chest and soon fell asleep like that.

**_O.o_**

**So, it has been some time since I last uploaded. I am so sorry. This is way longer than expected, it's about 15-16 pages. I tried to write everyday but school got really busy. Now it's winter break and I have a lot of free time to write! So, I may or may not have most of the third chapter done before break is over. **

**The link below is to my blog so you can see what things look like. Please feel free to check it out. I did explain things as best as I could, but with the blog I feel like you will get a better look of things. **

**Anyways, see you later. Leave a comment below and you get so Christmas cookies! **

**Happy Holidays, **

**M**

blogger.g?blogID=6797006321339166448#allposts/src=dashboard


	4. Chapter 3: June 11

**Author's note; WARNING: SAD BUT TRUE LIVES OF SOME TEENS ARE HAPPENING, PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION! ALSO A LOT OF SWEARING IS GOING TO HAPPEN! **

**12:00 Midnight, June 11th.**

I had just woken up from a nightmare. It was awful. In the beginning, it was okay, I had everything I could want. May, Bubbles with Boomer (because otp!) and Buttercup and Butch were totally flirting. The only thing missing was Brick. I tried asking everybody but no one would answer. It's like they didn't even see me, and when they did, they just laughed and pointed at me. My biggest fear besides playing for others is being laughed at for who I am.

The person I have become is a much better person than when I was younger. I am more of a doer than a believer. If you take no action then all you can do is believe. If you take action then you are sure to have results, weather they are good or bad is the choice you have to make.

So when they pointed and laughed at me, the only thing I could do was back up, and I kept backing up until I hit a wall. Or what I thought was the wall. It turned out to be Brick, with a girl hanging on his arm smirking at me evilly.

My whole world had flipped upside down. What the hell was going on. I mean at this point I had no clue it was a dream. I turned away from all of them and I just kept walking and I didn't turn back, as much as I wanted too. I saw a cliff and I looked around. Townsville always had the most beautiful sunsets and that was when I jumped.

That was also when I woke up, screaming. Not because I was scared, well maybe a little, but also I knew what had to be done.

**2:00 A.M, June 11th.**

I had just finished writing everyone a note, explaining everything. Maybe they wouldn't thinking twice about it. I left all the notes on the kitchen table.

**4:00 A.M, June 11th.**

It took me sometime to climb to the cliff that was like the one in my dream. Now all I had to do was wait until the sunrise, because it would be my last.

**6:54 A.M, June 11th.**

The sunrise was quite beautiful and so were the lovely people of Townsville are hurrying to get their morning coffee or just getting up. I sighed, a heavy one. I felt the weight of the world go away. I was just sitting there on the ledge of the cliff, watching, waiting, seeing if anyone was looking for me. I know that sounds very selfish of me, but sometimes, most of the time, I wonder if anyone really thinks about me.

I sigh once again and stand up. I heard a twig break and I turned around to see Brick.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I had to find you, to talk to you, to tell you something." He explained.

"Then tell me." I said turning back around to face Townsville.

"You can't leave." He said stubbornly.

"And who says? Everyone is leaving!" I screamed.

"Who is leaving now?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter who. Nobody stays anymore! Nobody fucking loves each other anymore! It's all so fucking fake I can't stand it! It sucks to see someone you love so much just get hurt all the time and I'm done!" I screamed with some tears.

"Bloss, that doesn't always happen."

"But it fucking does! Buttercup's parents are on the verge of splitting and Bubbles' parents didn't even went on a cruise and never came back, leaving her with her grandma, and me! Fuck! I have never even met my real mom and dad! People don't realize how fucking hard it is not knowing them. May is a wonderful person but I just can't do it anymore." I said taking a step towards the edge.

"Bloss, no! Don't! I just got you, I can't lose you! You're too important to me!" He screamed at me.

"What?" I asked highly confused.

"You heard me, I can't lose you. You have no idea how fucking special you are to me." He said spinning me around and slamming into his chest, his arms were wrapped around me securely, "I know we have only know each other for about two weeks and it sounds crazy but I care so much about you. The first time I saw you I felt like I had to know you, it is my duty to you to know you and make you happy. I felt very protective of you, I can't, won't, let anything like that happen to you. I promise."

His arms were still around me and I wouldn't look at him.

"Bloss, look at me, please." He said.

He gently put his hand on my cheek and it felt nice.

"Can I tell you a story?" He asked.

"Sure," I said, still not looking at him.

"Let's sit down." He did and I sat in his lap, him not letting me go to sit next to him and he then began a story.

"_Shut the door, turn the lights off. I wanna be with you. I wanna feel your love. I wanna lay beside you. I cannot hide this even though I try. Heart beats harder. Time escapes me. Trembling hands touch skin. It makes this harder. And the tears stream down my face._

"_If we could only have this life for one more day. If we could only turn back time._

"_You know I'll be. Your life, your voice, your reason to be. My love, my heart. Is breathing for this. Moment in time. I'll find the words to say. Before you leave me today._

"_Close the door. Throw the key. Don't wanna be reminded. Don't wanna be seen. Don't wanna be without you. My judgement is clouded. Like tonight's sky._

"_Hands are silent. Voice is numb. Try to scream out my lungs. It makes this harder. And the tears stream down my face._

"_If we could only have this life for one more day. If we could only turn back time._

"_You know I'll be. Your life, your voice, your reason to be. My love, my heart. Is breathing for this. Moment in time. I'll find the words to say. Before you leave me today._

"_Flashes lights in my mind. Going back to the time. Playing games in the street. Kicking balls with my feet. There's a numb in my toes. Standing close to the edge. There's a pile of my clothes. At the end of your bed. As I feel myself fall. Make a joke of it all._

"_You know I'll be. Your life, your voice, your reason to be. My love, my heart. Is breathing for this. Moment in time. I'll find the words to say. Before you leave me today. You know I'll be. Your life, your voice, your reason to be. My love, my heart. Is breathing for this. Moment in time. I'll find the words to say. Before you leave me today."_

"Brick." I said. I actually didn't have any words.

"I know. That's why I was kinda shy towards you at first, even your friends, I was very hesitant to them. I wasn't very sure. All I know is that I won't let happen to you." He said looking down at me and I looked at him.

His eyes were filled with something I hadn't seen in quite sometime.

**12:00, noon, June 11th.**

After Brick told me the sad but true story, he took me for some breakfast and then we hung out at my house since just watching movies and chilling on my couch.

"So, do you still plan on performing tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah, I have a message to send someone."

"Who?" He looked at me with a curious look.

"Let's just say someone I would totally let you beat up but Buttercup already did that." I said with a smile.

"I can still do that for you, if you want." He volunteered.

"If I see him again and I'm with you, go for it." I said with a small laugh.

**2:00 P.M., June 11th.**

Brick was shooed out by May about ten minutes ago so I could get ready. I called Bubbled just before I hopped in the shower so she could be here by the time I got out. When I did get out I went straight to my room to see her in my closet looking for clothes for me to wear.

"What song are you singing?" She asked.

"That, my dear Bubbles, is a secret." I said.

"How in the world do you expect me to find you something to wear if I have no idea what song you're singing!" She said completely frustrated with me.

"I'm sorry, if it helps, I will be playing my guitar."

"Which one?" She asked.

"My black one." I said.

"Come with me." She said as she went deeper into my closet.

"What are these?" I asked as she started to unzip clothing bags.

"They are clothes that I made for emergencies, much like this one."

"You planned this?" I asked.

"Well, no, but I was hoping not to use this until next year or some other important thing that you went to but you need it now. I have seen some of the other acts have been practicing all over town. You're the only one who hasn't. Which is a good thing, the others are really worried, because of how your last performance went and all. But now, it is the whole town has to like you, the judges are gone." Bubbs explained.

"Great." I said.

**6:00 P.M., June 11th.**

As I stood backstage, I was even more nervous than last time, and no one can see me this time. No one is allowed backstage except the acts. I was the last one to go on and I don't think I can handle it.

**7:00 P.M., June 11th.**

I was fidgeting with the dress that Bubbs put me in. The strap was over my left shoulder and it was all beading. It was beautiful but that was all the strap was, the rest of the dress was a light pink and it was in small layers that went down just past my knees. My makeup was light also but I was very persistent on red lipstick. Bubbs put me in some nude, close toed, plain high heels. My hair was done in a sleek yet messy ponytail, how Bubbs does that I have no idea.

"Blossom, you're on." The host said.

"Okay," I said taking a deep breath.

The audience was clapping and I was still trying to search for Brick, this time I found someone else. The person who I have been trying to get over for the last ten months, I when I meet Brick, I finally had. The person who broke my heart into a million peices. Cole, my ex-boyfriend.

I didn't say anything as I sat down and made sure that my guitar was in working order for the song, _Clean___by Taylor Swift.

"_The drought was the very worst. When the flowers that we'd grown together died of thirst. It was months, and months of back and forth. You're still all over me like I wine-stained dress I can't wear anymore. Hung my head, as I lost the war, and the sky turn black like a perfect storm._

"_Rain came pouring down when I was drowning. That's when I could finally breathe. And that morning, gone was any trace of you, I think I am finally clean._

"_There was nothing left to do. And the butterflies turned to dust they covered my whole room. So I punched a hole in the roof. Let the flood carry away all my pictures of you. The water filled my lungs, I screamed so loud but no one heard a thing._

"_Rain came pouring down when I was drowning. That's when I could finally breathe. And that morning, gone was any trace of you, I think I am finally clean. I think I am finally clean. Said, I think I am finally clean._

"_10 months sober, I must admit. Just because you're clean don't mean you miss it. 10 months older I won't give in. Now that I'm clean I'm never gonna risk it. The drought was the very worst. When the flowers that we'd grown together died of thirst._

"_Rain came pouring down when I was drowning. That's when I could finally breathe. And that morning, gone was any trace of you, I think I am finally clean. Rain came pouring down when I was drowning. That's when I could finally breathe. And that morning, gone was any trace of you, I think I am finally clean."_

I got up and took a small bow, my eyes never left Cole's. He looked hurt, but I was okay because he was a drug and I'm clean.

**9:00 P.M., June 11th.**

Everyone came to my house and we were watching movies in my room, eating so much popcorn and candy. I don't think that we were ever going to sleep again.

Brick was laying next me on the floor with many pillows and blankets around and on top of us, his arm was lazily around my shoulders.

"Are you comfortable?" I whispered because the movie was still going on.

"That is a question that we should be asking you, missy." He whispered back.

I took a deep breath, "Yeah, yeah I am."

"Good." Was all he said.

**12:00 Midnight, June 12th.**

I looked around my room to find that everyone was asleep. I guess we didn't eat enough candy and popcorn to stay awake forever, but hey, we're teenagers, we think anything is possible. I know realize that I have people who will be there when I fall or even feel like I am falling. I started to see things like Brick today. He made it through something so hard and I was just willing to take my life when there are so many other things that I can be happy for.

I looked around my room one more time because moving closer to Brick, who tightened his arm around me.

My name is Blossom, and I am glad that I'm alive.

**_O.o_**

**Hi, guys.**

**I know some may hate me after this but I had (more like wanted to) do this. I really hope that some of you don't feel like this, and if you do… PM RIGHT NOW! I mean it, anytime you feel like no one is there, I am. My inbox is always open! Below is the song on Youtube and then Blossom's dress on my blog.**

**Love, love, love,**

**M**

watch?v=4BekkCB7yFY&index=6&list=PLcMbxZgHjZA3uepZNZy0FXFXUS0u8MKaL

blogger.g?blogID=6797006321339166448&pli=1#allposts


End file.
